elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Console Commands (Skyrim)
Was it confirmed anywhere that Skyrim PC will have console commands, or is this just an assumption? - 18:06, November 8, 2011 (UTC) : Although I think it has been confirmed somewhere, some things just don't need confirmation. Console commands are almost necessary for modding. : Imperfectus blog page 18:09, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Note, all stats can be moved either way, added or decreased Console commands ABSOLUTELY confirmed. Muwahahahahahahahahah! Regarding the use of "player.setav skills", doing these will mess up getting achievements, and more importantly, if you make your skill(s) 100 without normal advancing, you will have maxed out and not be able to level up any longer. IOWs, if your are a level 1, and use the "player.setav skills 100", the game thinks it is maxed and you no longer can make the level higher and you will not get any perks, levels of magicka, health and stamina. You will be stuck at level 1. Changing the level will still not get you any perks or points to use for advancing your magicka, health and stamina. If you use the "player.setav level" command you lose perk totals the more you make your level higher. Example, you can get a max of 80 perks (IIRC), but if you make your self a level 50, you will only be able to scale up to a max of getting 49 perks (IIRC) advancing normally after setting that. IF one wants to get the normal amount of perks, they should use the "advskill ######" command on the skills and then the player will be promtped to level up while getting the perks and the points to use on Magicka, Health and Stamina.. If they want to max out their skills this way and get everything possible, then raising the level will be OK to do. Tommy6860 (talk) 08:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Player Spawn? Has anyone figured out how to spawn yourself? I remember in Oblivion it was "player.createfullactorcopy", but that does not seem to work with Skyrim. PerkIDs I can't seem to figure out how to get perk IDs for multi name perks. The page says to put " around them but in the console I can't use quotes, it just won't let me type them. Do i need to enable something else to be able to type them? Devmir (talk) 21:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :: You don't need quotes at all, here's what to type (note the spaces): ::player.addperk number ::That's all you need. ::Tommy6860 (talk) 22:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::No I mean to get the actual number... Devmir (talk) 23:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Help "Perk Name" 4 will give you the Perk's ID. If the Perk Contains several ranks, it will give you all of them, in Descending Order - if you are adding several ranks to a nulti-rank perk, they MUST be added in order, top to bottom. If the Perk shares a name with one or more things in the game (Spells, places, people, etc.) a long list of ID's will come up. Use Page Up to scroll through the list until you find the heading "Perk" followed by the Perk name and ID.Ganthrinor (talk) 15:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, that helps, I was wondering how to scroll up :P But the problem still persits that I can't seem to figure out how to get the ids for multi word perks, I can't use Double Quotes like the page says b/c I can't type them in the console. Any suggestions why? It seems odd that I can't type them if everyone else can. Devmir (talk) 15:18, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Found a way around the "can't use quotes" problem, if you just type the first word (ie. help rune 4) and scroll up the huge list you will eventually find the perk ID, no need for quotes or anything. Add it to the page? Devmir (talk) 01:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I noticed in my game that the initial rank of each perk is usually at the bottom of the list and has a code similar to "0007BABED," always having the word BABE or similar in them. I was having trouble upgrading all the way until i added the babe first, followed by the rest from the top downwards. Consider mentioning this on the main page? --Enso 22:37, 17 November, 2011 (GMT) ::I also had the 'can't use quotes' problem, and found a slightly different workaround: whenever you need to type a single or double quote, press the button once then hit spacebar, and the quotes should appear. Falsesummer (talk) 13:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Recharge timer on shouts Anyone found the vars for charge times on shouts? I want to shorten them :P Its player.setav shoutrecoverymult 0 Basic value is 1 NPC ID Codes List? Can someone add the NPC ID codes for the player.placeatme spawn list? The skill lists and Item lists appear to be there but not the NPC ID lists? Kill command What's up with kill\killactor not killing NPC's that were otherwise unkillable anyways? This iffs me alot, along with a few removals of other aspects I enjoyed, almost outweighting dragons, but not quite. Certain NPC's just keel over on their knees for me, leaving the "talk" option available, and using 'kill' doesn't finish them off either. They get back up eventually. TCL not working I'm not able to get the TCL command to work. Can anyone confirm that it actually works? make sure you you have no value selected then try? I can confirm i use it to fight dragons in mid air xD 18:34, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Charge and Poison Are there any Console Commands for Weapon Charge Enchantments and Posions? Just so I could avoid having to use soul gems recharging my enchanted weapons and continously putting poison on my weapon. if you stay in god mode you wont have to recharge but i dont think you can use console to make permanent charge.... u could use player.additem for those stones that fully charge it instantly theyre weightless if i remember correctly but as far as poison goes again im unsure Dragon corpse bug - solution? Is there a command to 'delete' objects? I often encounter non-skeletal dead dragons spawning in towns or cities (I assume dead via random encounters or something) - but the bodies just flop down into the streets, obstructing view and looking... rediculous. Is there a command to delete such 'objects' and how do I use it? 11:29, November 16, 2011 (UTC) 16. November 2011 Webkilla Open up the console, mouse click on the object, and type in 'markfordeletion' (or maybe markfordelete, or markfordel, I can't recall exactly at this moment), and the game will delete it next time it automatically erase stuff. Faction IDs Can someone please add the faction IDs for player.addfac or addtofaction command? ForceAV Obviously we have many people who have not dabbled in Oblivion commands. ForceAV should NOT be used interchangably with setav or modav. As the name suggests, it forces the value onto the character, and ignores a lot of automatic calculations done by the game, such as item bonuses. This has been edited into the article. Over-leveling: If you reduce your skills, does your level drop? IE could you work up to skill = 100, reset it to 50, and then level further then 80 (gaining more perks?) Best way to do that is to use Setplayerlevel to something lower, then level up with other skills to achieve more perks. If you want to do this, it's best to do it early on in the game, unless you leave yourself with an easily raised skill to re-level manually (or use Advskill since you're cheating anyway).Ganthrinor (talk) 13:34, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Showracemenu Not noted in the article is that some, not all, passive bonuses are removed when you use this command, irregardless of what you change. Spent 4 hours roaming around finally came across a magic using boss and realized I was taking a ton of damage for some reason. This was partly because the 20% extra resist from my shield was no longer active, and partly because the 25% bonus you get just for being a Breton had also been removed. For the shield I just needed to re-equip it, but how would you re-add a passive race bonus? MMV 04:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) addspell aa01f is the passive Breton bonus, assuming addspell will work for other race bonuses too. MMV 04:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Methods to Force Marriage and/or Follow Currently, two factions are listed that allow the user to marry and have NPCs follow you. I have yet to get them to work. Probably because they arent at the right disposition. How can I modify the disposition of the NPC? I tried setrelationshiprank and learned what all of the ranks are (from -4 to 4 being archnemesis to lover respectively, none of which affect ones ability to have an NPC marry or follow you). Furthermore, I think it's worth adding that the CurrentFollowerFaction is missing from that little list. I can't find the ID for it and I'm not even sure if it will do anything but if someone has it or can find it and doesn't have any better ideas that would be a great start. PS: "Help" didnt help me. Unless someone has a keyword I didnt use, I doubt it will be usefull in finding the CurrentFollowerFaction ID or an alternative solution. (I could be wrong) So to sum up I have three questions: #How do I change the disposion of an NPC with the console? #What is the faction ID for CurrentFollowerFaction and will it force an NPC to open up the follower dialogue? #Are there any alternative methods to forcing an NPC to follow or marry? 17:27, November 18, 2011 (UTC) i have only tested this on lydia so if it doesnt work, fill me in. stand in front of who you want to marry open the console and click on them in the console type "addfac 19809 1" put on maras necklace, the one u get for 200 gold not the one u get for free in the temple of mara, cant remember the name of the guy but he can be found in riften either in the pub (the bee and barb or some daft thing like that) or the temple of mara. hes wearing a yellow hooded gown. make sure you dont have the free maras neclace in your inventory when you go get it from the dude, or itll all go tits up. then wear it, talk to whom you want to be your spouse, and boom, they go the hots for you too! :~unsigned ::There appears to be some sort of value determining if a character is able to marry/follow you. NPC's I've found that have been able to be forced into marriage have all been petential companions (Eola,Aranea Ienith) and NPC's who I've been able to force to be a follower all seems to be marriage candidates (Ria,Muiri,Carlotta Valentia) I have yet to be able to be able to find an npc who isn't forceable into these roles who is not part of the other. (on a side note, using the modav and addspell functions to make NPC's who aren't supposed to be good in battle better off helps quite a bit. (use this for spell ID's http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Spells)) (also, it appears the bug affecting illia that causes her to not be re-recruitable once taken off of the party also causes her to not be able affected by the force marriage command) 06:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) (If you don't like reading a lot just read the questions. Sorry for the lengthy post.) Unfortunatly that doesnt help me. I have yet to try adding factions to NPCs that are already in one or the other factions and I'm sure that when properly implemented it would probably work. What I'm trying to do is a bit more challenging. Though this may teach me a bit more about the process. Also note that I have already undergone the normal way to get married. I understand how it works and have already gone through a few mara amulet glitches and passed them. No, I want to try and take an NPC that has dialogue options and is in neither faction and put them in both. The reason I add "dialogue options" is because I believe that enabling them is a further complication. Whenever I add an NPC to both factions that has no dialogue options, no dialogue options are enabled as a result. So I will ammend my questions to be more accurate. I also find it interesting the ease at which you have applied the factions when one is already present and working. It may imply that "disposition" (whatever that means) may indeed be the the catalyst for your success. This makes question 3-6 all the more important. #What is the faction ID for CurrentFollowerFaction and will it force an NPC to open up the follower dialogue? #When adding the PotentialFollowerFaction and PotentialMarriageFaction to an NPC that has no dialogue, what is required to enable dialogue with the NPC so that following and marrying are feasible? (simply adding them to the two factions will not enable dialogue) #When adding the PotentialFollowerFaction and PotentialMarriageFaction to an NPC that has dialogue, what is required to open up the follower and marriage options in dialogue? #If the answer is "Disposition," how do I change the disposion of an NPC with the console so that I may marry when disposition is the only factor preventing it? #What exactly is "Disposition?" In Oblivion, a user could directly edit it via the console. In Skyrim are they flags that display disposition like in oblivion and thus are editable via the console? Or are they flags that display whether a "Favor" or quest has been completed that pertains to a particular faction? #What other factors other than "Disposition" could be preventing the marriage and follower dialogue options? #Are there any alternative methods to forcing an NPC to follow or marry via the console? (On a side note, I second the above Faction ID request for the same reason I have posted this. It would be extremely helpful.) 18:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :Just a quick note here, but there also appears to be a value determining combat willingness, as, for example, when Muiri is force recruited as a follower, rather than fighting, when in combat she will run and hide regardless of circumstances. I am unsure whether this is due to her being part of a certain faction type (it isn't that she's part of the merchant faction, as Carlotta is as well and can certainly fight). It also isn't due to aggression, as this value is apparantly only present on enemies. (I've tried editing aggression, it comes up with error messages) 21:57, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Vampire feeding just wondering, after getting a bit excited about being able to become either a vampire or a werewolf, i decided i would try and become both. i successfully managed it, but there is a problem. once you are a "werepire" and you decide to use beast form, once your back to "normal" you lose the function to feed on sleeping NPCs. after researching the console and commands and finding some commands on my own i worked out that the only way i could feed again is to input this code "SetPlayerRace 00088794" what that does is change my race to a nord vampire, and i can feed again. however , all my skills change and my health, magicka and stamina go back to 100... i was wondering if anyone knows if there is a command to just enable feeding as a vampire. ive tried "player.SetClass 0002E00F" which changes your class to a vampire (totally dont know if thats what it does tbh), but it only takes my hp mag and sta down to 100 and fucks my skills. i dont really like using the console to "cheat" in any way but to be able to be a vampire and a werewolf at the same time is quite fun and would like to continue the game in this manner. (plus i cant be assed goin back a load of saves) any help would be totally fuckin awesome :) so to sum up, i just need a command i can input in the console to enable feeding Setrace command line just an interesting observation.. setrace can be used on any NPC, and is not limited by playable races. For example, selecting an NPC and using the command line "setrace dog" will turn the npc into a talking dog. setrace cow also appears to do something, but also turns the npc invisible. alternatively, using setrace on an animal npc (such as a dog) to make them a playable race, appears to turn them into a floating head. 22:11, November 19, 2011 (UTC)